


The Flower and The Wildcat

by ShinigamiSami



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Game Grumps
Genre: Cussing, DDLG but Non-Sexually, F/M, Fluff, Non-Sexual Age Play, OFC has serious mental and physical health issues, Other, Soulmates, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSami/pseuds/ShinigamiSami
Summary: Lily Fong is a girl who is in desperate need of a break. Tyler James is a man who wants to find the person he is destined to be with. One convention brings them together, but what will staying together mean for the couple?((Soulmate mark is a Love rune from shadowhunters))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the issues with Lily, I want to explain a few personal things that relate me to her so that you can see why she reacts to certain things in certain ways.
> 
> I myself have severe anxiety and social anxiety is a major part of it. I am also very sensitive to sound other than music, reasons for i am not sure. I am sensitive to light due to the lack of pigment in my eyes, at least that’s why they tell me i’m sensitive to light. I have an emotional support dog for my anxiety and depression, he’s a Maltese though. The first outfit Lily wears to the convention, besides the Vanoss logo stuff, is an actual outfit that I have and wear except most of my head is shaved and the rest of my hair doesn’t go past my chin plus my hair is rainbow and naturally blonde, not black.
> 
> To go back to the anxiety, I am actually scared of talking on the phone and meeting new people so all of Lily's anxiety issues I am using myself as a reference. I have issues breathing so I may reference that if I haven’t already. I also have bad knees and ankles. 
> 
> I’m Saying all this stuff to show you that I am not just pulling random reactions and shit out of my ass, this is how I actually am.
> 
> On to the story!!!

Lily’s POV

I go to PAX with my older brother Evan, he wants me to meet his friends and I just want to explore. Thing about me is, I have such horrible social anxiety and I’m so sensitive to light and sound. Being born deaf and going through a lot of shit to be able to hear will make sound an issue for you. I never really have fun at these kind of things but it makes my brother happy when I spend time with him, I wish I brought my service dog with me since he keeps me calm though. I named him Ziggy since I love David Bowie and I am very reliant on him, he’s a staffordshire terrier. I have my Wednesday Addams style dress on, thick knee high black socks, black Doc boots, and a black cardigan with black lipstick and my long black hair in twin braids. I pull the skirt of my dress down a bit, it’s to my knees but I’m still cautious for good reason. I start fiddling with my rings and follow Evan around. I humored him by putting his logo on my purse and cardigan, I’m a huge supporter of his but I won’t wear his stuff often. Evan turns to me, looking concerned.

“You know, you didn’t have to come with me.” “It makes you happy when I do, Evy. It’s not bad yet plus I have friends who will be here too. I brought my earplugs and headphones. If it gets bad enough, I take out my hearing aids and go completely deaf.” He nods and take one of my hands, knowing I find it comforting. I fix one of my dangling skeleton earrings that I made when I hear some guy yelling in our direction.

“Evan!” I turn and see a group of men walking towards us. I adjust my black cat-eye glasses in order to get a better look at them. I groan, they seem loud and I don’t like loud volume anything unless it’s music. I put my earbuds in and start blasting Out Loud by Gabbie Hanna while my brother talks to the men. I feel a hand yank my earbuds out and I growl at my brother, who is the only one who doesn’t shrink back when I do so. My first reaction was to growl because the sound is overwhelming and I need to calm down. Evan rolls his eyes, understanding but not drawing attention to it.

“Alright, corpse bride cool it. Guys this is my sister, Lily.” “This little goth bitch is related to you? Sorry man.” “Oh shut up you tree height douchefuck.” I roll my eyes and look away from them, not noticing the slight look of attraction on his face. I look at my phone and notice that I got a text from my friend.

“I’d love to stay and chat but I’d rather be as far from social interaction with new people as possible. I’m gonna go find my friend, she’s free right now.” “Alright, keep your phone on and check in with me.” “Ev I’m 21 not two don’t worry. Love you.” “Love you too. I’m serious about the phone though I know crowds make you mega anxious. If at any point you feel too anxious or scared or overwhelmed, please find a way to contact me. Call me if you feel the need to but text me all you want, I know calling makes you nervous.” I nod and smile at my brother as he kisses my head. I kiss his cheek, minding my lipstick, and I head towards a woman with similar style to mine as she waves to me. 

“Suzy you look gorgeous!” “What about you? Those earrings are incredible!” Suzy’s husband, Arin, waves at me before returning to his current conversation. I smile and start talking to Suzy about what I’ve been up to lately. I put in my earplugs though, I can hear her fine and she knows why I have them in but I just can’t take the loudness of the area right now.

Tyler’s POV

After I meet up with Marcel, Brock, Craig, Lui, Brian, and Anthony, we head out to find other friends that we know are around. I see Evan with some creepy chick, he’s holding her hand like she’s some scared kid. I decide fuck it and call out to him. He smiles at us but the girl puts her earbuds in, rude ass. 

“Sup, man?” “Hey guys. No Kelly?” “Nah I left her, just wasn’t into her anymore plus she’s not my soulmate so who cares.” “Still sucks, Ty.” “Yeah whatever. Who’s the girl? Pick her up at a funeral home?” “Haha very funny. I’ll introduce you.” He turns to the chick and pulls her earbuds out, making her growl like some animal. Evan seems unfazed, who is this bitch?

“Alright, corpse bride cool it. Guys this is my sister, Lily.” “This little goth bitch is related to you? Sorry man.” “Oh shut up you tree height douchefuck.” I like her insults even though she used them on me, though her voice sounds almost scared. Now that I get a good look at her face, she’s actually really pretty. I can see how her and Evan are related, but I have a feeling I should definitely get to know her better. I don’t know why, but I do. It’s like a tug at my chest in her direction. Her phone goes off, her text tone is a wolf howl? That’s kinda cool actually.

I listen to her and Evan interact and I can see the concern in his voice. She seems scared a bit, but masks it fast. Her and Evan exchange goodbyes and she heads over to a woman waving at her, she’s dressed similar in style to Lily. I recognize her from somewhere, she’s married to that Game Grumps dude. Suzy, that’s her name! Evan sighs and we all go to just hang out and find anyone else that we might know. Evan checks his phone every now and then, he’s really worried about his sister. Clearly I’m not the only one who noticed.

“I’m sure she’s fine man. Plus she’s not alone. She’s an adult now, Vanoss. Can’t worry about everything she does.” “I can’t help it, Brock. I’ve always looked after her since she was born, I can’t just not be so protective.” “I’m sure there’s no reason to be. Give us a scenario that tells us why you feel like this about your sister.” Evan nods and looks at Marcel, remembering how he feels about his sister most likely.

Evan’s POV

“Marcel, let’s use Marlia as an example. I’ll tell you why I feel this way with my sister but use Marlia instead of Lily to see how you would feel, that cool?” “Yeah man go for it.” Marcel nods and I take a deep breath, might as well just say everything about my sister so they know who they’re meeting later. I’ll leave a couple things out though but they need to know the major stuff.

“Let’s say that Marcel was four when Marlia was born, old enough to understand what was going on. He’s told that his baby sister was born early and can’t come home yet, she’s too weak to leave the hospital. He’s also told that Marlia has some things wrong with her, she’s deaf and her eyes lack a certain vitamin that helps her with being able to stand bright lights. As she grows up, her eyes get better, she’s a healthy size, and she gets things done that help her be able to hear, so all good until more issues arise. Age ten, one year after hearing for the first time, she’s told that she needs a heart transplant. Surgery goes well but she’s still never a hundred percent with her health, weak immune system. Over the years she develops anxiety to a level that she’s genuinely afraid of people and social interaction, so events like this scare the shit out of her. Not to mention, being deaf for so long makes her so sensitive to loud sound, not music though so that’s her escape. Marlia is a shy person who also doesn’t like telling people when she needs help, she hates being a burden. She could have been stabbed then tried to fix it herself so no one was bothered by her. She has fucked up joints in her ankles and knees so at times, walking is painful to her. She also has a service dog that she depends on for everything whether it be getting her medical help or supporting her through a panic attack. Now imagine that everything I just told you was true about Marlia, how would you feel about her Marcel?” I look at the guys, my head was down for the most part. I see so many faces the portray concern and worry for Lily that it actually makes me feel good knowing that they won’t judge her. Marcel shakes his head.

“I’d never let her out of my sight.” “Now you see why I’m like this with Lily. There’s other things but those are more private and the last thing I want to do is upset her, she’s already on edge enough.” “Why did she come to this then?” “Because I wanted to, Lui. Again she puts others first and since I wanted to come here and see you guys, she didn’t want to ruin my fun by making me watch her at home. Plus she knows Game Grumps and they’re here so she figured she can go spend time with Suzy who is like a really good friend of hers.” My phone goes off and it’s a text from Dan, he took my sister home and he’s staying with her until she tells him to leave, which won’t be until I get home I’m sure. I text him back saying thanks for being there for her and put my phone away. I see a lot of eyes on me.

“She’s home with Dan, most likely going to listen to Ninja Sex Party with him until I get home and pass out on the couch.” The guys laugh a bit and we continue through the convention, knowing that my sister is home safe with someone she trusts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The onesie that Lily wears I actually have and the song that she raps is Asshole by Ronnie Radke and Andy Biersack (lots of swearing)

Dan’s POV

I hear barking before I open the front door. I hold Lily on my hip as I enter the Fong house, she’s clinging to my like a koala so I don’t have to worry about her falling. Ziggy comes to greet us. I put her on the couch and pet her hair, watching as the last of her anxiety leaves her body. She rubs her eyes and I’m thankful that she’s not wearing eye makeup because I would just smear the shit all over her face. I take her lipstick off for her and undo her braids, putting her hair in a loose low ponytail after. She adjusts her glasses and sighs, letting me take her to her bedroom. She curls up on her bed as I grab a Stitch character onesie from her dresser, she smiles when she sees it. Ziggy watches her from the floor beside Lily’s bed, his eyes haven’t left Lily since we walked in.

“Want help putting it on?” She only nods shyly, yeah I made the right choice to bring her home and stay with her. I help her take off her dress and replace her black socks with some fuzzy blue ones since the Stitch onesie doesn’t cover her feet. I remembered her incontinence issue and check her as I take off her black shorts, dry for now so I’ll leave the diaper. I know I’ll have to change her at some point anyways, I don’t mind I think it’s adorable.

Lily has this habit since she was babied pretty much all her life, she’s a Little and a damn cute one at that. Plus she’s supposed to have a soulmate, so whoever she ends up with needs her to be Little. She doesn’t regress too often from what I know but when she does, she needs it. I change her into the onesie, even putting a comfy sports bra on her instead of her other one, and take her to the living room, Ziggy hot on my heels. I let her suck on her pacifier against my shoulder until I put her on the couch, making her whine at me.

“I’m just making you a bottle and I’ll be right back, I’m sure your anxious tummy would like that.” “Mhm.” She stays on the couch and snuggles into a blanket that I brought down with her and her dog. I grab her a bottle, adding a bit of strawberry into the formula since I know that’s her favorite, and sit down beside her, pulling her into my lap as she drinks it. I feel her playing with my hair and I laugh into the top of her head, glad to have a happy girl who isn’t anxious. I texted Evan letting him know that she regressed far, but in a code in case a friend was looking over his shoulder. He replied with a thumbs up and I turned my attention back to the Little girl in my lap, especially since Ziggy is tugging on my hand. She touches her hearing aids as she finishes her bottle, her ears must be ringing again. I take them out for her and make sure that her cochlear implant is at a state where she can’t hear a damn thing. I snap next to both her ears as a test, no reaction. She turns around and signs ‘thank you’ to me. I nod and put on a cartoon, putting subtitles on so she can understand what they’re saying while I listen.

After a couple of hours and a diaper change, Evan texts me that he’s heading back with a few friends. I change the show to an anime and help Lily age up. She hides all her little stuff and changes into a pair of baggy sweats and one of Evan’s shirts I think.

Lily’s POV

I ended up putting my hearing aids back in and fixing my implant because I knew Evan’s friends were coming too. I pet Ziggy and tap my chest, giving him the okay to stand upright and put his arms on my shoulders like a hug. I look at Dan, then at my TV.

“Pick a song and I want to hear you fail. Plus your brother will be home so let’s shock the shit out of him.” “Asshole by Ronnie Radke it is! You do the Andy Biersack parts!” “Fuck yeah!” I hear cars pull up as I start playing the song. The front door opens as I start the rap. Ziggy doesn’t bark because he knows I’m home and it’s fine.

Evan’s POV

“Remember my sister isn’t social so if she ignores you or runs to her room, don’t take it personally.” The guys nod and I open my front door. I hear music playing and see my sister standing and facing Dan, a camera pointed at her in his hand. Ziggy wags his long tail at me, looking like he’s smiling as my sister sets something up. I recognize the song instantly, god damnit!

L: “I got an insane posse we ain’t clowns though.  
I ain’t a juggalo but I always fucking juggle hoes.  
And maybe it’s in my nature but I never wanna date her  
But she’s like a shot of vodka, cause I always gotta chase her

What’s the fucking problem with a one night stand?  
I’m never gonna settle down, you need to understand.  
And let me keep it simple, I’m officially stable  
And I won’t miss you, here’s a tissue, I’ve got issues, believe me!

And I always see my mommy in every woman I meet  
But I hate my fucking mother, mother fucker it’s weak  
So please believe me, I’m a needy, insecure fucking freak!  
And it ain’t easy or as dreamy as you thought it would be,

Took her out to dinner,  
Went and tried to kiss her,  
Opened up my eyes, the fucking bitch was checking Twitter!

Ladies!  
I ain’t tryna be rude,  
But I don’t ever date a bitch who instagrams her fucking food!”

-When Dan starts, Lily holds the camera at his face and they switch off

D: “Oh!  
I’ve lost my fucking mind,  
It happens all the time,  
Cause I can’t stand myself,  
I’m an asshole, baby!

Oh!  
I’m fashionably late,  
I’m the one you love to hate,  
Cause I can’t stand myself,  
I’m an asshole, baby!”

L: “I was up in the scene, in mid-2006,  
I was automatically labeled as a god damn prick!  
I go to prison and get out it, and I’m back at it!  
Hey, guys! I ain’t afraid to go back, better watch that lip!

With the music nowadays, always sound the same.  
But it’s pretty fucking lame, what you fucking lames claim!  
To be real music, and you gotta feel stupid, to be still choosing to abuse the privilege, and you still use it?

Lately, all you bands do the same damn shit!  
Same breakdown, snare, kick and lame ass riff!  
And everybody’s still fucking the same, lame damn bitch!  
That comes to every show, showing her fake ass tits!

But not me!

I’m on a whole other planet!  
And I’ll be damned if I sit back and watch this fucking shit happen  
I’m an assassin!  
With that music and fashion!  
But I cash out,  
No backtracks,  
I stack racks,  
I cash in!”

D: “Oh!  
I’ve lost my fucking mind,  
It happens all the time,  
Cause I can’t stand myself,  
I’m an asshole, baby!

Oh!  
I’m fashionably late,  
I’m the one you love to hate,  
Cause I can’t stand myself,  
I’m an asshole, baby!”

L: “Alright everybody on the fucking ground right now!  
Andy, here!”

D: “Alright!”

L: “You all are gonna fucking die!  
Fuck you!  
Fuck your tweets!  
Fuck everything about you!  
Social media, my fucking ass!

Last but not least, I wanna Thank my fans!  
The best damn fanbase a band could have,  
And to show appreciation for how grateful I am,  
Here’s a mic stand!  
Take it home to your dad!

I got arrested for a crime that I didn’t commit  
And I never beat my girlfriend, she’s a god damn bitch, man  
The truth is she was pissed I broke it off,  
So what she did was calculate a plan to hurt me any chance she could get!

Fuck it!   
Her plot didn’t work!  
The jig is up and everybody knows it’s berserk!  
All you tough guys and wise guys, gangsters on that wi-fi  
You’re bitch-made in your real life, and real life I will fight!

And just because I rock them skinny jeans and a belt, don’t mean shit!  
Motherfucker, I’ll knock your ass out for real!  
Cause I’m pissed off, I’ll piss on anybody cause I spit raw,  
I split jaws,  
I’m hip-hop,  
I’ll Nicholas Cage your face off!”

D: “Oh!  
I’ve lost my fucking mind,  
It happens all the time,  
Cause I can’t stand myself,  
I’m an asshole, baby!

Oh!  
I’m fashionably late,  
I’m the one you love to hate,  
Cause I can’t stand myself,  
I’m an asshole, baby!

Oh!  
I’ve lost my fucking mind,  
It happens all the time,  
Cause I can’t stand myself,  
I’m an asshole, baby!

Oh!  
I’m fashionably late,  
I’m the one you love to hate,  
Cause I can’t stand myself,  
I’m an asshole, baby!”

My jaw feels like it’s on the floor as they finish up. Lily turns her camera off and falls into Dan’s lap, both of them laughing their asses off. Ziggy jumps onto the couch and watches my sister, monitoring her breathing it looks like. I look at my friends and all of them are as shocked as I am, Tyler is looking at her in admiration though too.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler’s POV

I never expected to see so much energy come out of this woman and allow me to say that I am pleasantly surprised. She pets the dog’s head and smiles at the rest of us. She stands up and approaches our little group, hugging Evan first though.

“Feeling better?” “Much! I just needed my baby and to goof off for a while, isn’t that right Zigs?” The gray dog barks at her and sits beside her. I smile at her and she smiles back, extending her hand.

“I’m Lily, figured a proper introduction was necessary.” “Tyler.” I shake her hand and feel a weird tingling sensation on my chest. Apparently she feels something too because her other hand goes straight for hers. I see some kind of glowing thing showing up on my right forearm, I don’t even notice hers. My arm stops glowing and I see a symbol on my arm, the fuck?! I look at Lily and she’s looking at the same exact thing on her arm.

“Evy what’s going on?!” “Lily just breathe it’s okay.” I see Evan and the grump guy stand on either side of her and look at her arm. Her breathing starts to become erratic and I act on instinct, putting my right hand on her cheek. She looks at me and I just see the fear and confusion leave her eyes, her breathing also calms down. Evan gives me a look.

“How did you do that? Usually if my sister has an anxiety attack like that, physical contact makes her start screaming.” “They’re soulmates.” “What?” We all turn to look at Dan. “Remember Suzy and Arin? They have that same mark on their left biceps, they’re soulmates too.” Lily nods and examines hers. She then looks up at me, I haven’t moved my hand yet as I just stroke her cheek with my thumb. She smiles at me, fuck that smile is so cute. I take my hand back and Lily does introductions with everyone else. Evan looks at me and tilts his head towards a hallway. He also snaps at the big dog that hasn’t left Lily’s side. He tugs on Lily’s pant leg and starts to follow us, Lily right behind him.

Lily’s POV

I follow Evan and Tyler into... my room? Oh no, I’m about to lose Tyler. I watch his facial expressions when he sees my multiple stuffies, ‘gothic’ decor, art pieces, a wall of CDs, and worst of all, an adult sized black changing table and dresser in the corner, diapers beside it. He just looks over everything, a tiny smile on his face. He looks at me and notices my fear.

“Assuming you don’t have a daddy?” “I... what?” “You know that soulmates are exactly what the other person needs right? I’m a caregiver, ddlg is a thing I am into and have done in the past but I don’t do it sexually. Trust me when I say that you’re a Little because I need it, and I’m a Daddy because you need it. I won’t ever turn you away, especially because of the fact that this is really fucking adorable.” I smile at him and hug him before I can stop myself. He lifts me up into his arms and sits me on his hip, he’s taller than Dan! I giggle into his shoulder a bit. 

“The diapers are an always thing though, bladder and bowel incontinence is just on the list of health issues I have.” “Not an issue for me, like I said. So I don’t have to ask if you’re okay with dogs then? I ask because I have two.” “Nope, Ziggy is my service dog if Evan hasn’t told you already. Named due to Ziggy Stardust and David Bowie being my god. Oh, you might want to learn ASL. I have days and moments when I just need everything to be silent so we will need to communicate somehow.” “I know the basics already like the alphabet and how to keep up a simple conversation, but I am willing and eager to learn every word and phrase I would need.” “Perfect!” Evan smiles at us. “This went better than I hoped it would. Tyler, I am trusting you with the most precious thing in my life.” “I promise to only treat her like a princess from today on.” Evan nods and leaves us alone in my room.

“Um... Ty?” “Yeah?” “Am I going to live with you now?” “Mhm. I live in Tennessee though so it’s not exactly close.” “Okay.” I kiss his cheek and he smiles at me, walking over to my bed. He sits down and holds me in his lap. Ziggy jumps onto my bed and stares at Tyler, judging him it looks like. Tyler offers Ziggy his hand and he sniffs it, acknowledging that he approves by licking his hand and lying down beside us. I look at my soulmate and into his blue eyes, smiling.

“Your eyes are so pretty.” “You’re so pretty. Now, I want to set some rules for you if I may but we can do that another time. I am your daddy while you’re Little from now on and I need to know what to expect.” “Okay. When I’m little, I need constant attention. I don’t talk much and sometimes I take my hearing aids and stuff out because I was deaf when I was little like that before so sometimes the sound is overwhelming. I tend to not express my needs either. Basically I’m a lot of work.” “I think you’re worth it.” I can’t help but giggle and hug him, glad to find someone who accepts me fully. I kiss his cheek and he kisses mine.

“What will the others think? They can’t know how I live. What if they find out and judge me?” “I won’t let them. If anyone says anything, you tell me and I deal with it.” I nod and cuddle into him, finding a huge comfort in the man.


End file.
